ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Call XI
The eleventh nGw event to bear the name "Last Call" took place on June 4, 2013 at the Tiny Lister Arena . Featuring two big title matches, the show will probably best be remembered for the crowning of a new Mr. nGw Champion in the main event. __FORCETOC__ Background After being the last two men standing in the Anniversary Anarchy Full-Roster Battle Royal, Desmond Cross defeated PT Merciless at Last Call X to earn a shot at Vince Stryfe 's Mr nGw Championship . During that same show, Rob Riot cashed in his Brass Ring to insert himself into said title match, setting up the main event for Last Call XI. Back at nGw Schlitzed on March 26, 2013, Mike Black defeated Billy Fowler by DQ in a Schlitz Championship match (after interference from Rick Salvatore). Fowler retained the title despite the loss, however Black stole the physical belt after the match. Their differencies unresolved, Fowler and Black performed progessively attacks against each other until an official rematch was announced for Last Call XI. Gordon Capers was brought in to replace Rick Salvatore at the announce desk after Rick Salvatore was transfered to the CLAW brand by Erica Summeroff . Results *The team of Massacre Maker , Zack Maquerno and Johnny Jaxson defeated Craig Minter , Zack Hawthorne and Nicholas Black when Macquerno pinned Minter after an MKO. Before the match, Nicholas Black attacked his team mates and refused to compete. *"The Hollow Point" Slater Frost pinned Peter St. Vient after a Blunt Force Trauma DDT. *PT Merciless defeated Jacob Nichols in a Steel Cage match by escaping the cage. Nichols' Die-Hard Championship was not on the line. *Vince Stryfe injured Scarlett Rose by giving her an Utter Stryfe Powerbomb on the concrete floor backstage at the arena. *Billy Fowler pinned Mike Black following a side slam to retain the Schlitz Championship . He also regained the physical title belt, which Black had previously stolen. *Rob Riot defeats Vince Stryfe and Desmond Cross in a three-way match to win the Mr nGw Championship . Dr. Summeroff kept changing the rules and stipulations of the match throughout the bout - Riot eventually won by being the first to escape a Steel Cage. Original Hype Six Man Tag Match: Johnny Jaxson, Massacre Maker & Zack Maquerno vs Craig Minter, Zack Hawthorne & Nicholas Black A man with extensive nGw experience, Johnny Jaxson, joins forces with two relative newcomers to the federation against another team of impressive new arrivals. Zack Hawthorne and the Massacre Maker both particularly impressed the nGw management on their debuts at the Lister while the pedigree of Craig Minter and Nicholas Black is undoubted. This match will surely thrust somebody way up in the nGw pecking order! 'The Hollow Point' Slater Frost vs Peter St Vient What has been going through the mind of Peter St Vient lately? Since his brutal attack after the match on Craig Minter many rumours have surfaced of his future intentions but what plans does he have to overcome one of nGw's top talents in Slater Frost. Jacob Nichols vs PT Merciless in a steel cage!!! attle Royal winner and self proclaimed God, PT Merciless faces another big challenge as he comes face to face with Die-Hard Champion Jacob Nichols.With two truly main event quality competitors squaring up to face one another, this promises to be an epic encounter. Schlitz Championship Match: Billy Fowler vs Mike Black Finally nGw's two most bitter rivals face one another in a grudge match that transends the Schlitz Championship. After thefts, beatings, explosions and brandings this match is sure to be off the chart! Mr nGw Championship Match: Vince Stryfe vs Desmond Cross vs Rob Riot The day of reckoning has arrived for Vince Stryfe. Can Mr nGw hold onto his title in his toughest challenge to date as he faces the awesome Desmond Cross and the talented legend that is Rob Riot? The immense power of Desmond Cross collides with master tactician Rob Riot and the heart of Vince Stryfe in a match of epic proportions. Original Event Preview Last Call XI sees a series of extraordinary match ups most notably Mr nGw Vince Stryfe's toughest test to date. Stryfe faces the monstrous Desmond Cross who has destroyed everything in his path since arriving in nGw AND the legendary Rob Riot who is fresh from a victory in another triple threat encounter. With Billy Fowler defending his Schlitz Championship against his arch nemesis Mike Black this event could have serious ramifications for the whole nGw universe! Full Event Results http://fedwars.net/fed_event.php?fed_id=168&event_id=1983 Category:Events